heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Gutierrez
Carlos Gutierrez is a main character in Heroes Reborn. He is portrayed by Ryan Guzman. Biography Carlos is an Army veteran who's dealing with a lot of mental issues. Although he has an unstable personal and professional life, he has been given a chance to turn his life around. He is an emerging singular type of hero. Brave New World Carlos finds out that his brother Oscar has been fighting crime as a masked Mexican wrestler vigilante with enhanced strength. When Oscar is fatally wounded by a woman pretending to be a victim, he dies in his brother's arms. Odessa Going through Oscar's notes, Carlos stumbles upon Oscar's underground railroad for EVOs escaping to Canada. Father Mauricio brings Sylvia and her son Damon to Carlos after Sylvia's ability emerges so he can help them get out of the country. Under the Mask Carlos searches for answers that causes him to dig deep to find the hero within. He puts on his brother's mask to become El Vengador, but meets his match in a powered enemy: James Dearing. The Needs of the Many Carlos upgrades the El Vengador suit to counteract the next time he comes up against James Dearing who has Enhanced Strength. The Lion's Den When Carlos discovers Jose Gutierrez and Father Mauricio have gone missing he goes to the police station to gather information on James Dearing. But when James is outed as an EVO, Carlos may have found an unexpected ally. Game Over Carlos learns from James about a place that is keeping EVOs called Sunstone Manor. June 13 - Part Two Carlos becomes a war hero for the actions of his fellow soldier and love interest Farah Nazan, as she leaves for a job far away to hide her powers. Sundae, Bloody Sundae Captain James Dearing smuggles Carlos into Sunstone Manor. When Carlos finds José talking to a hallucination of his father and doesn't recognise Carlos, getting Carlos captured. Carlos meets the director of the facility, Matt Parkman. Matt learns that Carlos knows Farah. 11:53 to Odessa Carlos confronts his past while under Matt's watch. Matt uses Carlos to interrogate Farah, trying to find Malina Bennet. As Carlos, Farah and Taylor Kravid try to escape Sunstone Manor, an army of Harris clones converge. Send in the Clones At the mysterious Sunstone Manor, Carlos and Farah fight alongside The Haitian to take down Matt. Rene, Carlos, Taylor and Farah barricade themselves in Sunstone Manor to hide from the Harris'. Carlos and Farah free the prisoners under Matt's control in the manor and prepare them for battle. With the help of Jose, Carlos rescues Micah Sanders, but not before his friend Father Mauricio is killed. Micah explains the magnitude of the threat the world is facing to Carlos, Farah and Jose and then makes a broadcast to the world where he exposes Erica Kravid's lies and proves Mohinder Suresh's innocence. Micah calls upon everyone to stand together and save the world. As everyone makes their way to Odessa the sun releases the first of the predicted solar flares. Company Woman Project Reborn Jose, Micah, and Carlos remove the bullet from Farah. Three months later, Carlos and Farah continue El Vengador's work. Gallery * Carlos Gutierrez Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Carlos Gutierrez Season 1 Image Gallery * El Vengador Miscellaneous Image Gallery * El Vengador Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Images